moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Ma'Bor Jetrel
Ma'Bor Jetrel was a character who appeared in the Voyager episode "Jetrel". He was a Haakonian scientist who helped the Haakonian Order to create a weapon of mass destruction known as the metreon cascade, which was used to wipe out the population of Rinax, the moon of Neelix's homeworld Talax. He was portrayed by James Sloyan. History In 2356, the metreon cascade was used against the Talaxians on the Talaxian moon Rinax in an attempt to end a decade-long conflict. The Talaxian government gave their unconditional surrender the following day, thus ending the war. Many Talaxians (and even some Haakonians) developed a deep hatred of Jetrel for having led the team that developed a weapon that caused so many deaths. Jetrel tried to justify himself, saying that he was not a "monster" because he did not use the cascade, he merely invented it. While he called the weapon an inevitable scientific discovery, Jetrel was nonetheless involved. He considered the use of the weapon necessary at the time, had no apparent regrets in developing it, and only realized the seriousness of what he had done when his wife left him for his apparent lack of remorse, taking their three children with her - in his words, "my own casualties of war." Jetrel also later learned that there had been unanticipated aftereffects of the cascade among its survivors, including the terminal blood disease metremia. Jetrel spent the remaining years of his life attempting to undo some of the damage his weapon had caused by trying to find a cure for metremia, and also began his work on regenerative fusion. When Jetrel presented his theories on regenerative fusion to the Haakonian Order, he was deemed a Talaxian sympathizer and exiled from his homeworld. In 2371, Jetrel encountered the USS Voyager; knowing that Neelix, a Talaxian, was on board the ship, Jetrel ostensibly wanted to screen Neelix for metremia, as Neelix was in one of the scout parties looking for survivors on Rinax. Neelix was extremely uncooperative with Jetrel, blinded by anger at the scientist whose weapon had wiped out his entire family and hundreds of thousands of others on Rinax. With persuasion from Kes, he finally agreed to be screened. Unfortunately, he was diagnosed with incipient metremia. Jetrel was fascinated with Voyager's transporters and studied them in depth. In time, his true purpose was revealed: he believed that the transporters could be used to restore the bodies of those vaporized by the metreon cascade more than fifteen years earlier, effectively bringing them back from the dead. He passed his findings on to Captain Janeway and persuaded her to travel to Rinax to attempt his experiment in regenerative fusion. Voyager made its way to Rinax, and Jetrel persuaded Janeway to allow him to use the transporters to try to restore those who were killed by the metreon cascade, but his experiment failed. Jetrel then revealed that Neelix did not have metremia; ironically, it was Jetrel who had the disease, in its final stages. Before his death, Neelix forgave Jetrel. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Aliens Category:Star Trek: Voyager Category:Death by Sickness